ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sandworm
Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Sandworms Notes: :*Sandworm respawns 20-25 hours after using Doomvoid. ::*Seems to spawn at or near the Campaign Outposts and Cavernous Maws in the various zones. ::*Will despawn if left unengaged for 1hr, in which returns to the usual random repop (does not have a static repop time). :*Roughly 70,000 HP. :*Killable by: 6 characters level 75 (depending on set up). :*Will rage after being in combat for 1hr and 30 minutes. :*Drops over 2,000 gil (516 each with 4 characters.) :*Mug for approx. 2,000 Gil Special Abilities: :*Extreme Purgation: AoE ability which drains *all* buffs and debuffs, transferring them to Sandworm (except sigil). Also causes BST pets to become uncharmed and jug pets to despawn. Does not seem to absorb Stoneskin. :*Desiccation: Consumes all job abilities in a small cone area around person with hate. :*Dustvoid: Removes all equipment from single target. :*Aeolian Void: AoE Blind and Silence. Goes through shadows. :*Slaverous Gale: Major Cone shaped attack (800~) causing plague and slow (Overwrites Haste; only removable with Erase). :*Doomvoid: Teleports all alliance members within 25' distance to another zone to fight a high level, raged NM for 60 mins based on the following areas: :**If Sandworm is fought in Meriphataud Mountains (S) or Sauromugue Champaign (S) or West Sarutabaruta (S) the fight will be against Serket inside Ghoyu's Reverie. :**If Sandworm is fought in North Gustaberg (S) or Rolanberry Fields (S) the fight will be Guivre inside Ruhotz Silvermines. :**If Sandworm is fought in Batallia Downs (S) or East Ronfaure (S) the fight will be against King Arthro inside Everbloom Hollow. :**Lambton Worm,which is essentially a raged HQ version of Sandworm but with a variety of new abilities, can randomly pop in any zones in place of Serket, Guivre , or King Arthro. :**Doomvoid can be used under 40% HP, but primarily used under 25% HP. : :*Note if someone casts Stun on Doomvoid, this will cause the Sandworm to die and you will not be teleported into the BCNM. :*Note: Because the teleport only has a range of 25', it is possible if you are kiting a Sandworm that a portion of your party may not be within range. Doomvoid is almost instant cast and the teleport may fail on players outside an AoE of 25' or greater. It is reccommended for your party to gather together at around 40% mob HP, before it attempts to cast Doomvoid. This will save people a lot of frustration in manaburns. :*Note: Tends to be glitchy that it doesn't warp every member every time (usually the one with most hate is left out). However, SE has stated 'As far as they know Sandworm is working as designed". GM's are aware of the glitch and are working on the problem. Strategy Notes :*Susceptible to Poison, Stun, Paralyze, and Shadowbind. :*Weakest to wind. (800+ dmg Aero IV's and 1300+ Tornado II's when unresisted). :*Resistant to Bind and repeated use of Gravity (but never becomes immune). :*Highly Resistant to Slow. :*Highly Resistant to Elegy. :*Can use multiple special abilities directly after each other. :*Can attack in any direction. :*High base damage (Paladin's received ~400dmg/hit and ~180dmg when blocking) Sightings :*Spotted near the Cavernous Maw in Sauromugue Champaign (S). :*Spotted in Meriphataud Mountains (S) by the Outpost. :*Spotted directly at the Stronghold in West Sarutabaruta (S), killing all people running up to receive a Tag for a battle which had begun. Fatally Worm stayed nearly invisible for some time since so many NPCs (four or five units around at the given time) around. Thief used Perfect Dodge and flee to pull him away, but the Worm returned after a short while. :*Spotted near East Ronfaure (S) Fortification, south-west side between the mountain and the fort itself. :*Spotted all the way south in East Ronfaure (S) out side of the present's King Ranperre's Tomb ZNM :*Soul plates of Sandworm will award between 60-90 Zeni points. 70-80% HP will give 70-75 points.